Birthday Surprises
by Lindorie- Chan
Summary: It’s Squall’s birthday. He hates his birthday. Always has and always most probably will. But will this birthday change his life?
1. Birthday's and Hunger

**Birthday Surprises**

**Summery:**

It's Squall's birthday. He hates his birthday. Always has and always most probably will. But will this birthday change his life?

Squall

It August 23rd again, the one day of they year (apart from Christmas naturally, which I also hate all the present giving and the having to say thank you etc. I've never been a big fan of speaking in case you hadn't noticed.) Anyway back to August 23rd it's my birthday, one of the most hated days of the year for me.

I've always hated my birthday ever since I was born. The reason my mother died is because I was born, because I live basically, but if I didn't live who would save Rinoa? No-one, exactly. Anyway I have never found out who my real parents were. Quistis did when she turned 18; Matron gave her a letter, so I guess it's my turn.

Im not sure I really actually want to _**know**_ who my real parents were.

Back to today anyway, I got woken up by a loud knock on my door. I grunted, ignored it and rolled over.

"Squally?" whispered a girl's voice.

It was Selphie. She now has this thing of calling me Squally, which I despise.

"Squally?" she whispered again.

I sighed and rolled over to face the door.

"What?" I said impatiently.

"Well Rinoa said could you meet her at the elevator in 10 minutes?"

"**_Why?_** And why couldn't she tell me that?"

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger! She says it urgent."

"Fine, fine." I said. I was irritated, I was actually looking forward to this urgent news it could take my mind off my birthday.

Selphie shut my door and I got out of bed and took a shower.

I put on my usual attire, which consisted off my black trousers, my white t-shirt and my black jacket and my gloves naturally.

I walked out of my room shutting the door behind me.

Selphie

Wow, Squall seemed in a really bad mood! I mean it's his birthday! I know he hates it but still can't he enjoy it just once?

I walked away from Squall's room after shutting the door, and ran to the elevator were Rinoa was waiting.

"Is he coming? Because if he's not ill go down there and drag him up there myself and.." she was cut off by my impatience.

"Whoa! He's coming! Jeez Rinny take it easy!" I said.

"Selphie," she sounded rather firm "How many times have I asked you not to call me that?"

"Sorry Rin..oa, ok I wont call you Rinny anymore." I sighed

I liked making up names for everyone.

"You didn't call Squall, Squally this morning did you?" She asked.

"Uh.. Maybe?" I suggested

"Oh SELPHIE!!! You know how much that annoys him!! You didn't put him in a bad mood did you?" She screamed.

"No I didn't! In fact he did look a little bit angry that I'd woken him up but. BUT! I only had to mention your name and he said he would come, so ner!" and I stuck my tongue out at her.

Ha, that shut her up! She _can't _argue with me now.

"Well...Thanks..Um.."

Haha now I've done it, she's blushing.

"Ill just go find the others shall I?" I said

"Oh I've already rounded them up, they're already in Cid's office." She said looking at the floor.

"Oh okay! I'll see you and lover boy in a minute then!" And I dashed into the lift before she could hit me.

Rinoa

Damn Selphie and her nicknames. Damn her and her ability to tease everyone. As much as I like Selphie she is a weeny bit annoying.

Anyway what did she mean? She only had to mention my name and Squall said he'd come? Oh well I can't think too much about it now because here he comes.

Zell

Man, I'm starved! Those Hotdogs look so yummy, and the cake and everything else! But nooooo we have to wait for dear old Squall to get his lazy arse out of bed.

Hurry up Squall man I'm starving, I skipped breakfast just for you!

Okay, I hope you all enjoyed that!

Please Review.


	2. Perverts

**Birthday Surprises**

**Summery:**

**It's Squall's birthday. He hates his birthday. Always has and always most probably will. But will this birthday change his life?**

**I loved the reviews, thanks a lot! **

**Angelwings0509-**

**Wow Mez- Great Story!  
  
Write More! Write More! Write More!  
  
PS. From the anonymous girl across the road...  
  
Em**

**Verdiani-**

**Sounds interesting, cute too.  
  
Won't you continue?**

**Midgetgem-**

**hehehehehehehehehe yayayayayay i like it so much pllz update soon**

**kuza- **

**haha! I like it. Squall's birthday, the day he refuses to accept. Nice story.**

**Anyway on with the story:**

* * *

Irvine 

Heh, Squalls gonna looooove my present! I hope he likes the Girl Next Door Magazines! There the best present ever! Where is he anyway? I thought he was supposed to be here by now?

"Hey Quistis," I say with a smile "Where's old Squally then? Still in bed is he? With Rinoa I take it?"

Quistis looked quite angry and was about to reply to my perfectly innocent question when the doors flew open and Selphie walked in.

"Squall's just coming" She said bouncing up and down on the spot which was quite a nice view for myself I must say. I opened my mouth to say something and she stopped bouncing.

"Yes I have stopped bouncing and I don't care if it's a shame Irvine! And NO Rinoa was N-O-T with Squally." She said firmly and went to look at the presents that were lined up on Cid's desk.

I was shocked, I looked at Quistis for an answer, but she was smiling!

Of all the things to do at a confused male I ask you. I was about to ask her what she was smiling at when she said.

"If you don't know what im smiling at Irvine, then im not going to tell you, and by the way serves you right"

"Serves me right, what?" I asked

She smiled again and went to join Selphie, I looked at Zell and shrugged and he just shook his head sadly.

I mean hello? What the hell did**_ I _**do wrong here?

Zell

What the hell is wrong with that guy exactly? Such a pervert.

Quistis

My good god that guy has no clue about what he says. At all. Not a single c-l-u-e.

He'll learn one day. Hopefully. Maybe. Who am I kidding here? He's a guy, he'll _**never **_learn.

Selphie

I should really stop jumping, bouncing etc in front of Irvine. Not good. Sooooo not good. After all he is a pervert.

* * *

**Sorry it's a little short but I have a lot of school work to do. I promise that I will update it more fully in the next couple of days.**

**Please Review.**


	3. Surprises and Laughter

**Birthday Surprises**

**Summery:**

**It's Squall's birthday. He hates his birthday. Always has and always most probably will. But will this birthday change his life?**

**I want to thank everyone for the great reviews, I'm sorry I took so long! To much work to do. On with the story.**

* * *

Rinoa

Okay, im fine. Selphie's comment is not driving me mad. Nope not at all. Okay, here comes Squall. Breathe. Don't let Selphie get to you. Hit her later. When Squall's _not_ around.

"Hi, Happy Birthday."

"Good Morning. Thanks." He said.

Then he just looks at the floor, I do too. We look up at the exact same moment and look away. This is stupid. He's my friend. Right?

"Right, well shall we go up to Cid's office then?" I say, looking up at him

"Yeah, okay. Wait why do we need to go up there?" He asks, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Uh, just because we do?" I suggest

He looks at me suspiciously and shrugs.

"Whatever" We both say, and I laugh.

I walk to the elevator and call the lift. Squall just looks at me, and I have to look away. I can't help it.

Squall

Why does she do that? I look at her and she looks away. It's so frustrating.

"Rinoa, why," I was just about to finish my sentence when the lift arrives and she practically drags me into it! I stumble over my own feet and fall into the lift face first.

"Oh Squall, Im sooooo sorry." Rinoa says through peels of laughter.

"S'ok I'd fine" I say, I obviously hurt my nose, seen as it was bleeding and I sounded like a five year old with a runny nose.

I managed to stand up eventually, but my head span. I should really start eating breakfast then maybe I wouldn't get so many dizzy spells.

"You don't look well Squall. Don't worry you can have a sit down when we get upstairs." She said

I couldn't see her face because I was holding the bridge of my nose, so I just grunted at her. So I didn't see the evil little smile on her face.

Thank god we've reached Cid's office. I walk out of the elevator and lean again the wall for a moment.

"I think its stopped bleeding now." Rinoa says, still laughing

"Good," I mutter, "I just wanna sit down for a while."

"Okay, yeah we are walking to the doors now" Rinoa half shouts at Cid's office.

Has this girl gone mad? I mean yes I know were walking towards the doors, I'm not stupid. Am I?

Zell

Finally Squall, man im starving.

Rinoa

He has a puzzled look on his face, oh god.

"Rinoa, what are you doing?" he asks

"Uh, nothing, I just felt like raising my voice a little that's all. Shall we go in?" I say shiftily.

I don't give him a chance to answer; I grab him by the arm and pull him towards the doors, slowly this time as not to trip him over.

Squall

Well Rinoa's pulling me slowly this time so probably as not to trip me over. Rinoa opened the door's to Cid's office and it was pitch black.

"Why's it dark Rino-"I said

"SURPRISE!" Yelled several voices.

"I knew it," I said I turned to Rinoa who had a giant grin on her face.

"Okay, okay this was my idea." Rinoa said guiltily "But I thought that if I could l lighten up your birthday a little you might enjoy it a little."

I opened my mouth to speak and was cut off.

"Yo Squall man, what happened to your nose?" Zell asked, he had to ask.

"Never mind" I say quickly when Rinoa opens her mouth.

"Perhaps, Squall got the angle wrong!" Irvine exclaimed loudly

Everyone laughed apart from Squall, Rinoa and Selphie.

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry it took so long.**

**Kuza- Thanks a lot.**

**Midgetgem- Hehe thanks; I will be its half term.**

**Verdiani- Thanks for the review, yea I thought so to, and she was so don't worry about that, let Irvine :P**

**angelwings0509- Thanks Em :P and the Harry Potter one has been updated.**

**This-Rin- Thanks Lu. Update yours soon please!**

**Mourning Bird- Heh, well now its Half Term and I get more free time, so I'll be updating quickly.**


	4. Irvine's Comments and Presents

**Birthday Surprises**

**Summery:**

**It's Squall's birthday. He hates his birthday. Always has and always most probably will. But will this birthday change his life?**

**Heh, loads of homework, sorry everyone!!**

* * *

Selphie

OH MY GOD! I cannot _believe_ Irvine said that! The stupid prat!! I cannot no, will not believe this! Have you seen Rinoa and Squall's face?! I mean for gods sake cant he learn to keep his big fat mouth shut?

Look! Look at him smirking!!! Jeez! I'm gonna...

Irvine

Haha, looks like everyone found my comment pretty amusing, even Quistis is laughing!

I wonder if Selp's laughing?

Uh-oh she's giving me that look. This is not good. I'm gonna whacked for this, I just know it!

Yeah, she's charging towards me with that angry look on her face.

Zell

Hahahahaha, man Irvine's comment was funny!

Quistis

Now that was truly amusing!

WHACK!

Well obviously Selphie didn't find that amusing, seen as she just hit him round the head with a very heavy and dusty book.

Squall

I can't believe Irvine said that. Of all the things he could have said then. Then again he is a pervert. I'm so pleased that Selphie hit him when she did I was just about ready to draw my gunblade.

I wonder if Rinoa found this amusing, more than likely, she finds these comments funny usually. Wait she's not laughing, she looks...angry...Heh.

She look's so cute when she's angry, wait did I just say that? Never mind.

Anyway Irvine better have not bought me Girl Next Door magazines. I hate them!

Oh god, Rinoa's looking at me again. Look away man, look away!

Rinoa

That comment was soo not funny! I mean only a moron would have thought of that! Sorry Irvine is a moron! Humph.

I know Squall wouldn't have found this funny. He would have found this as funny as Zell nearly breaking his Gunblade. Again.

Hang on he's looking at me! And I'm looking at him! Wait why is this so important? He's my friend, right? Right? Typical, he looked away.

Anyway its gone a bit quiet now that everyone's stopped laughing. I'd better say something I guess because Zell's still chuckling to himself and scratching himself inappropriate places, Quistis is shaking her head sadly probably because of Irvine, speaking of him he's rubbing his head where Selphie just whacked him one, girl power! And Squall well, he's just looking at the floor embarrassed.

"So, um presents anyone?" I suggest

"Yeah!" Zell said eagerly and the others nodded their heads.

Squall looks a bit less embarrassed now at least.

Squall

Great, presents how wonderful.

"Here Squall man, Happy Birthday." Zell shouted, shoving a brightly wrapped box into my hands.

"Uh, thanks Zell." I said lamely and Rinoa laughed. Typical.

I tore off the wrapping paper and looked at the brightly coloured box in my hands. I took the lid off and there was some wax and a brand new cloth. A new Gunblade caring kit, and I half expected it to be hotdogs or some kind of food.

"Thanks a lot Zell." I say to him trying to smile, its never really worked as well as that night on the balcony....ah I'm going to shut up now. Anyway

"No problem Squall man, and ill stop trying to use your Gunblade." Zell said

"I'll teach you how to use it, If you want." I say, not quite certain what Im letting myself in for.

"Wow, really?" He says astionished. I nodded. Hey I can be a nice guy sometimes "Thanks man." I think he's going to cry. Pathetic.

"Here mine next." Quistis says

I take the small parcel from her, and unwrap it. It's a photograph of us all when we were younger. The orphanage gang.

"Thanks Quistis." I say trying to smile again.

"My pleasure." Quistis says smiling.

"Mine next! Mine next!" Selphie yells. She's obviously gotten over Irvine's comment.

I pull off the wrapping paper and there are two tickets inside a small box.

"There tickets to Esther."

"Thanks but why would I need tickets to Esther?" I ask confused.

"To go see Ellone! Duh?! We know she wants to see you but she can't get here right now she's not feeling well." Selphie replied.

"Thank you Selphie, but why would I need two tickets?"

Selphie sighs and shakes her head,

"Never mind Squall, hopefully you'll figure it out by tomorrow." She says.

"Okay, next."

"Mine." Said Irvine with a smirk.

I take the very heavy parcel from him.

"Irvine, what.." I needn't have said anything; I knew from the start what it was going to be.

"Girl Next Door magazines." Irvine says proudly, looking around at us all. Selphie was scowling, Quistis shaking her head again, Zell sitting on the floor looking very blank and Rinoa with her hands balled into fists.

"Why do I need these?" I ask blankly

"Oh sorry Squall you don't need these do you? You have Rinoa to pose nude for you don't you?" He says laughing.

This time nobody laughs and Selphie hits Irvine yet again.

"Thanks everyone, there really great all of them."

"Wait," says Zell "What about Rinoa's present?"

Everybody just suddenly gets a coughing fit. What the hell's going on?

**

* * *

**

**Heh, thanks for the extra reviews everyone! **

**Verdiani- Thanks a-lot **

**UltraBeing- Thanks, I will.**


	5. Hints and Suitcases

**Birthday Surprises**

**Summery:**

**It's Squall's birthday. He hates his birthday. Always has and always most probably will. But will this birthday change his life?**

**No I'm not dead…yet :P. Sorry it took so long, I've been sooooo busy rolls eyes like schoolwork, going out, Christmas shopping etc.**

**Anyway, I thought I'd give you all a treat with and post a new chapter.**

**But first a little thanks.**

**lil-seffie- Thanks, I am, lol.**

**Frytas-90- I am, I am I am :P**

**Verdanii- Thanks, don't worry I will**

**Right time to get on with it, I hope you all enjoy it**

* * *

Squall

I think everyone had very sore throats yesterday either that or they all have colds. I mean they all suddenly started coughing for no reason, odd. Extremely odd. Anyway I'd better get a move on I'm meeting Rinoa in five minutes, and I'll bet she's not ready, again.

Rinoa

Oh crap! I have five minutes, and this goddamned suitcase wont shut! Oh what do I do? I'm still not even dressed and I need to fit my PJ's in here too! Oh god…. Why did he pick me to go with him, why?

Irvine

Honestly I wish Selphie would stop having a fit every five seconds, poor Zell. I hope the poor guys all-right, I had to leave him and besides he should know when a woman starts shouting at you, calling you a small minded prat etc, then its every man for himself. I don't understand the woman, really I don't. I mean Squall hasn't really got the brains to figure it all out, but Selphie obviously gives the poor guy more credit than I do.

"Irvine!" I turned and there was the man himself.

"Yeah?" I said casually

"You sure your ok with taking Rinoa with me instead of you?" He asked.

"Yeah, Yeah its fine, You two go have a good time," I said nudging him, and his face suddenly got that pasted look as if to say that's not even funny Irvine you prat. "And you might need more than just a bag of clothes Squall."

"Why would I? We'll only be gone a couple of days!"

"Or a couple of weeks," I suggest to see if he gets it, which he doesn't. See completely oblivious to it. Typical.

"Never-mind, anyway are you supposed to be meeting Rinoa in five minutes?"

"Yeah but I bet she's not even bloody ready" He says rolling his eyes.

"Well that gives you time to go get more clothes doesn't it?" I say

"Yeah I guess. Hey I'll see you when I get back okay?" He says

"Sure. See ya." I say nodding

He starts to walk away, towards the directions of the dorms and he raises his hand in reply.

Maybe he'll be a little happier with his life when he gets back.

Rinoa

Oh goooood! Im L…No, I'm actually on time…my god, for the first time in history I Rinoa Heartilly am actually early…and going to be late still instead. Better get a move on.

I pick up on my suitcase, which is damned heavy and drag it out of my dorm. I drag it all the way to the front entrance and Squall isn't even there! He's late for a change! Whoo!

Squall

Now I'm the one who's late and she's probably not even there anyway, so there's really no point in me running I'll save my energy and walk instead.

I arrive at the entrance and my mouth drops literally. There's Rinoa standing there tapping her and her hands on her hips.

"Don't be late he says, don't be late or we'll miss the train, and the rule doesn't apply to himself huh?" She says seriously but the corners of her mouth are turning up.

"I am terribly sorry your Majesty, it won't happen again." I say bowing to her.

"It had better not," and she starts laughing." Why were you late anyway? Your never late"

"Well I was early until I ran into Irvine and he told me I might need more than a little bag so I went and packed some more clothes in a bigger bag."

"Ah," She says.

Rinoa

Irvine, I am going to murder when I next see you. He could have given it all away!

"Anyway, shall we leave you highness?" Squall says bowing to me again.

"We shall," I reply "And as your punishment for being late, you can carry my suitcase." I say pointing at it.

"Certainly," He says

I turn around and walk out of the entrance and to the car that's waiting to take us to Balamb Station.

And then I hear someone shout,

"Jesus Rinoa, what have you got in hear?"

I turn to see Squall struggling along with my heavy suitcase.

"Oh only a few bit and pieces."

I see the look on his face and start laughing.

**

* * *

**

**There will be another Chapter today possibly because I'm starting it now.**

**Please Review**

**Lindorie-Chan**


	6. Hotdogs and Bathrooms

**Birthday Surprises**

**Summery:**

**It's Squall's birthday. He hates his birthday. Always has and always most probably will. But will this birthday change his life?**

**I was gonna start this chapter on Christmas Eve but I went out so I couldn't, and I was gonna start it after but still had to go out yet again. Anyway..**

**angelwings0509- Thanks for the constant reviews :P**

**FloralBlackMoon- Thanks**

* * *

Zell

WHOO! I'm early for lunch maybe there'll be some hotdogs left! Who am I kidding? IM FIRST IN LINE! Right now which hotdog do I want?

"So," said the lunch lady "What d'ya want Zell? And yes we have hotdogs left" she said rolling her eyes.

I wasn't even gonna ask! Honestly…

"Hotdogs" I reply with a triumphant smile

"What kind?"

What does she mean what kind?! There are different kinds of hotdogs?

"Yes dear there are different kinds of hotdogs" she said rolling her eyes

"Like what?"

"Like, hotdogs with mustard, ketchup, onions…"

"I'll have that!" I shout

"What? One with all the trimmings?"

"YEAH!"

"Okay, okay.."

WHOO! HOTDOOOOOOOOOOOOOG!!

Um….was there something I was supposed to be doing?

Quistis

Unbelievable! Zell was supposed to meet me for lunch! And I think he forgot! Even though he was standing right in front of me in the lunch queue, okay maybe I should have reminded him but still he should be able to remember. I mean I did say to him five minutes ago "Meet in the cafeteria in five minutes so we can have lunch okay?" to which he replied "Yeah"

Typical man, anyway I wonder how Squall and Rinoa are getting on?

Irvine

I wonder if I'm safe from her in here?

Wait of course I am! It's the guy's bathroom! Hey am I smart or what?

"IRVINE!" Selphie yells from outside

Okay maybe it wasn't the brightest thing to do, seen as I've backed myself into a corner. And yeah maybe, just maybe I shouldn't have 'accidentally' walked into her room while she was getting changed….just maybe.

"Having women trouble?" some guy laughs from the other side of the bathroom

"How'd you guess?" I say

"Mainly because there's a very angry young woman standing outside yelling her head off." He says combing back his hair, the vain git.

"Yeah, sure.."

"Say is she your girlfriend?"

Ha! I know where this is going! Let me think about this one for a second….

I'm not technically 'going out' with Selph BUT she follows me around like a little lost puppy and whacks me from time to time…

"Yes."

"Oh, okay. Hey what do you say I have a word with her?" He asked

"Nah, its fine. She'll lose her voice eventually and get bored anyway."

YEAH RIGHT! Selphie get bored of yelling at me?

"Good luck mate."

And the guy just walks out! He leaves me in here with a wrathful woman on the other side of a door! What a jerk. I wish Squall were here he'd know what to do….

No wait this is Squall were talking about, correction he wouldn't know what to do. He knows nothing about women although his gunblade might have been useful.

Selphie

"IRVINE!" I pause for breath " GET-OUT-HERE-NOW!" is shout.

God! I cannot believe this! I mean its bad enough that he peeks on me when I'm getting changed! But to hide in the guy's bathroom like a pathetic little girl? Wait..if there's no one else in there, I could just…..

Irvine

She's stopped shouting, there's no sound of any jumping up and down or of anything girl like at all. She's given up! Selphie has given up shouting at me! Finally…

I go to the sink and bend me head over it and splash my face with some cool water and when I look up into the mirror, the doors open and Selphie's standing there with a face like thunder…Oh crap….

Library Girl

"Hey did you just hear some one yell?" Sarah asked me

"Yeah, it sounded like it came from the guy's bathroom." I say

"Ha, she got him then." Said David

"Who?" I ask

"Some guy with long hair and a cow boy hat on. He was hiding in there from a girl with brown hair and a yellow dress on. Why?" He says

"That' sounds like…." I say

Selphie and Irvine. I have to go tell Zell, he'll probably want to know why he has to go to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

**I thought this was a pretty good chapter over-all. But its your opinions that count so please Review.**

**Lindorie-Chan**


	7. From Rinoa's Eyes

**Birthday Surprises**

**Summery:**

**It's Squall's birthday. He hates his birthday. Always has and always most probably will. But will this birthday change his life?**

**Wow! You get two chapters in what? 3 days? Yeah I have, well not no homework but some that I cant be asked to do :P anyway this chapter is gonna be mainly Squall and Rinoa, and from Rinoa's pov.**

**FloralBlackMoon- It was yeah but nvm :P well here it is**

* * *

Rinoa

"Where's the train already?"

"It'll be here in a minute, you're just as impatient as Selphie." Squall said rolling his eyes

"Yeah but the difference between Selphie and myself is I dislike trains and she adores them." I said

"But…I thought…you wanted the rain to come?" He said with a puzzled look on his face

"Yeah so I can get the journey to Esther over and done with. In actual fact trains make me sick, I hate travelling on them for a couple of hours let alone a whole night." I say scowling.

How could he have got me confused with Selphie? Unless he likes her…No, well I mean she's pretty and all but…doesn't she like Irvine?

"Rinoa!" Squall yells.

And I suddenly realised that all the while I've been thinking he's been talking!

"Yeah?" I say innocently

"Did you listen to a word I just said?" He asked rolling his eyes

"Um, no?" I suggest with an innocent smile.

"I thought so," he said rolling his eyes again "I said I'm not comparing you to Selphie in any way, it's just the way you said it."

A-HA! WHOO!

"RINOA!" Squall yells again making everyone around us look around and stare as us both.

I haven't been listening again! I should really stop doing this….

"Yes Squall?"

"Don't you 'Yes, Squall?' me Rinoa," he said smiling "You weren't listening again were you?"

"Um...No I wasn't. Sorry." I say slightly embarrassed

"Honestly," He rolls his eyes yet again "The train is here"

"Oh…" I say looking around at it.

"Well Your Majesty, should I help thee aboard?" He says bowing; he still hasn't got over the case issue.

"Well most certainly Mr.Leonhart." I say as he steps into the carriage first with his case and then dragging mine aboard.

He offers his hand and I take it.

"Thank you kindly sir." I say curtseying in the middle of the carriage.

"My complete pleasure your Highness." He says bowing

Just then an old couple walk past us, giving us the oddest look possible! Squall was in the middle of bowing and I was curtseying. They past and we just started laughing. I went to grab my suitcase, and Squall grabbed it first and started dragging it off along with his. Definitely my servant I say nodding. And I follow him up the corridor with a slight skip in my step.

"Well this is our cabin." Squall says dropping the cases.

"Our!" I say astonished

Damn Selphie! She did this on purpose! When I get back I swear I'll…

"Rinoa!" Squall yells again

"Sorry!" I say apologetically

"As I was saying," he says" Yes this _is _our cabin, and Selphie must have made some kind of mistake.."

So he says but he doesn't look entirely convinced.

"Anyway," I say brightly "Shall we go in? Or shall we sleep in this corridor?"

"I think we'll go in, although sleeping in the corridor is quite a good idea." He says laughing.

He steps aside to let me pass first.

"You know you can stop wit the whole gentlemen thing now." I say putting my hands on my hips.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He says

"Oh yes you do!" I say playfully

"Whatever" We both say at the same time

"Ha, I got you!" I say sticking my tongue out and stepping through the doorway first.

* * *

**Lol, so that was the chapter…kinda short I know but they will get longer. I promise.**

**Please Review**

**Lindorie-Chan**


	8. The Hospital Wing

**Birthday Surprises**

**Summery:**

**It's Squall's birthday. He hates his birthday. Always has and always most probably will. But will this birthday change his life?**

**Yeah okay little while since I updated this one, I got kinda wrapped up in the other one ive been writing and besides I could only write one chapter at a time for one fic so..Anyway I have all day because I have the flu  so everyone of my fic's will get updated. And plus the homework issue wasn't that good either.**

**I apologise to anyone who expected thanks the reasons are**

**A.) My Internet explorer's not working**

**B.) My email isn't working great either atm so hey.**

**Anyway this chapter will be going back to Zell and poor old Irvine :D**

* * *

Selphie

I'm glad I hit him. He deserved it. After all he is the worlds biggest pervert.

"Miss Timlitt?" Says Dr. Kadowaki

"Yes?" I say innocently

"Luckily you didn't' do any lasting damage to Mr.Kinneas." She says sternly

"Um, yeah…" I say looking at the floor

"What exactly did you whack him for anyway?" She says

"Um, he walked into my bedroom while I was getting changed and then decided to hide in the guys bathroom." I say

"Ah. Well you can go and see him now if you wish." She says

"Uh, no thanks." And I dash quickly out of the room.

Zell

I just heard about Irvine, jeez Selphie must have hit him really hard; he's never been the hospital wing with injuries like that.

"Can I see him?" I say

"Of course."

"Hey," I say walking into the room " S'up"?

"What's up?" He says "Whats up?"

Maybe I shouldn't have gone down this road

"I accidentally walk into Selphie's room announced to find she's getting changed and she notices, I shut the door and run for it and suddenly I have a crazed lunatic chasing all the way to the men's room. Then some crazed perverted SeeD student wants to ask her out which I put the block on using my manly wit and then after he's gone she comes in a clobbers me one!" He says and by now he's sitting upright.

"Okay," I say backing away

"So where is the wicked witch of the west now then?" He says

"Um, I think she did a runner." I say

"Good." He says settling down again.

"So, manly wit huh?" I smirk at him

"Yes, my manly wit." He says puffing out his chest

I collapse laughing, I have to hold on the side of the wall and besides I've probably got tears running down my face.

"What?" He says

"Nothing, ah manly wit that's a good one!" I say to him and he scowls.

"Anyway," I say pulling myself together " Who was the guy?"

"Some guy named David I think." He says scowling

Ah, David's been after Selphie for quite a while. This is not good news for Irvine.

"You know him?" He says looking at me

"Um, yeah he works with Serena in the Library." I say

"Serena? Oh that library girl! Hey how do you know her name eh?" Irvine says raising his eyebrows.

"Shut up." I say

"Is there something you haven't been telling us Zell?"

"Nope" And I shake my head

"Sure," He nods "Your secret is safe with me."

"What?"

What the hell is he on about? Oh god…is this how Squall feels when he doesn't get the hint?

**

* * *

Well it's kinda short I know but still at least I updated it.**

**Please Review**

**Lindorie-Chan**


End file.
